


me and my girl (we got this relationship)

by poes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier - Freeform, Past Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poes/pseuds/poes
Summary: Clarke and Josie's friendship had always been a strange one.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	me and my girl (we got this relationship)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's cover of Doin' Time.

Clarke had come over to Josie’s apartment to hang out, something that they hadn’t been able to do ever since Josie started seeing a guy named Gabriel and had been busy with work on her father’s company.

Clarke would be lying if she said that she wasn’t a little jealous of her; jealous because she had started a new relationship and therefore had started to neglect her a little in favor of spending time with her new boyfriend, all understandable of course, but well, Clarke had always had a bit of trouble sharing.

There was another reason as to why she was jealous over Josie’s new relationship, but she never lets herself think about that in the light of day, saving those kind of thoughts for the cover of midnight hours; her and Josie’s relationship had always bordered on the side of codependent, their attachment to each other almost unhealthy for the other relationships they each tried to build over the curse of time; Clarke’s most recent ex, Bellamy, being the perfect example of that.

Their short lived relationship having ended after he expressed not feeling comfortable with how close the two girls were, she suspected that it had more to do with his own self-worth than Josie but after she voiced that thought out the argument took a turn for the worse and it ended in a screaming match as they began to hurl insults at one another; her saying that he would never amount to anything and Bellamy firing back that she couldn’t think for herself and needed Josie to hold her hand to be able to function, she had ended up running out the door and heading straight to Josie’s, where the other girl proceeded to comfort her and tell her all the reasons why Bellamy was wrong for her, wasn’t what she needed in her life.

Clarke is thankfully pulled from the less than welcoming memory as she steps up to Josie’s door and pushes it open without knocking, finding Josie stretched out on her couch smoking a joint, wearing a top and underwear, no pants; she can see, thanks to the thin fabric of the white tank top she’s wearing, that Josie has nothing on underneath and she quickly adverts her gaze as she feels a warm feeling spreading on her cheeks.

Josie just blinks at her with hooded blue eyes as a slow smirk spreads across her pink lips, “That’s why you knock Clarke, wouldn’t want you to see something you’re not supposed to.” she says in a raspy voice.

Clarke knows she’s alluding to one moment of their lives that always goes unspoken between them, one memory filled with quick flashes of a door opening, slivers of skin on display, rosy lips parted on a sigh and dainty long fingers tipped with red moving underneath panties; before Clarke can let the warm swooping feeling on her lower belly and the warm flush on her cheeks get any worse as her mind wonders, she hears Josie speak again.

“Close the door silly, come lay down with me, it’s been forever since we did this.”

Flustered, Clarke does as she’s told, removing her leather jacket, leaving her in a thin white shirt, she passes by Josie and heads for the kitchen to look for snacks for when the weed does its work and they get hungry; she finds a bag of chips and nothing else in the snacks department, realizing with an eye roll that Josie must be in one of her diet kicks, she grumbles to herself as she heads to the couch in the living room, dropping the chips on the table and sitting down facing the other girl.

Josie starts at her with an intense strange look in her eyes that is gone as soon as it appeared, going back to her usual cheery self, if only a little stoned. “So what’s been going on with you, you said you needed to talk,” she says as she takes a drag of the quickly diminishing joint on her hand, pink lips a circle on the end.

Clarke takes a deep breath in preparation for the freak out that’s bound to happen after she says what she came here for.

“I’m thinking about getting back together with Bellamy.”

As she says this Josie had been in the middle of bringing the joint up to her lips but as soon as the words are out of Clarke’s mouth she pauses mid-way and turns rigid, staring at Clarke with a cutting look in her eyes, a flat, “What.” is her only response. 

“Listen, I know how things ended the last time,” she can see Josie is about to open her mouth and interrupt her and quickly carries on, “but I’ve been thinking about it and maybe it would be good for me, it’s been some time since our break up and we’ve both changed so maybe this time around it will work out.”

Josephine opens and closes her mouth a few times as she straightens out on the couch and puts the joint on the table in front of the couch, she leans over and grabs a hold of Clarke’s hands, thumbs robbing soft, barely there circles on her wrists.

“Clarke, we both know that this idea isn’t right for you and besides, the guy hates me, could you really be with someone who hates your best friend?” “I mean, come on, he was convinced that we had some sort of hidden love affair going on the last time, could you be with him after that? Better yet, is _he_ willing to be with you if I’m in the picture?”

Clarke flushes and the warm feeling she had earlier returns as she feels Josie’s caresses on her hands, distracting her so much that she’s only able to hear the last of her words and the word _affair_ in the same sentence as hers and Josephine’s name mixed with the feeling in her lower belly makes her so flustered that she tries to no avail to take her hands out of the other girl’s hold and she quickly spouts out a panicky, “What are you talking about, Bellamy has never thought that about us, why would he?”

Josie’s hold had tightened and so had her caresses but only served in relaxing Clarke, giving her something to focus on other than the blood rushing through her body, she sees Josephine’s face take on a disappointed expression as she sighs and speaks in a light airy voice.

“I’ve never told you about this because I didn’t want to make it weird between us but,” she pauses, looking down at their hands and biting her lower lip, “Bellamy cornered me in the last few days of your relationship and accused me of sleeping with you, I guess that since we’re always together and touching each other he got the wrong idea.”

Josie tears her eyes away from their hands and looks up at Clarke with a new gleam in her eyes. “If I’m being completely honest, I can’t blame him for thinking that, you know how we… act sometimes.”

Clarke is in absolute shock and mortification. She would never have imagined that other people, especially not one of her exes, would see right through her.

Despite her shock and the million other emotions she’s feeling at the moment, her mind quickly rushes through all the times Bellamy had made off handed comments about her connection to Josie, how she would sometimes catch him looking at them with a strange look in his face; regardless of if Bellamy had a reason to be suspicious or not, she can’t believe he would accuse Josephine like that.

“But what did he tell you?” She exclaims, snapping out of it. “You should have said something Josie!”

“Oh relax, it was a long time ago and besides,” Josie rolls her eyes at her. “I didn’t mind; it gave him a reason to fuck up your relationship with his jealousy.”

She lets go of one of Clarke’s hands and reaches forward to grab the forgotten joint from the table, “Let’s just hang out and relax for a while, I’ve missed you.” She puts the tip of the joint up to her lips and hollows her cheeks as she sucks in the smoke, all the while staring into Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke’s mind had been reeling ever since Josie dropped the bomb on her answer, giving the other girl enough time to press the joint to her lips, not giving her another choice except to inhale the bitter smoke into her lungs.

She ends up inhaling too much and too fast, pulling away to cough, Josie petting her shoulder as she calms down and putting the end of the joint to her lips again, softly saying, “Try again, there you go.”

Clarke inhales again, slower this time, listening to her calming voice and letting the smoke fill her up and numb her racing thoughts.

They each take turns with it, the joint getting smaller and smaller until Josie says in a slightly husky voice, wiggling her eyebrows, “We should try something.”

She brings the joint to her mouth but stops and tells her, “Don’t be a prude and freak out, okay?” before finally putting it to her mouth and pulling the smoke inside her, the end glowing a bright orange, she pulls it away and holds the smoke, leaning in closer to Clarke, their noses almost touching.

Clarke lets out a shaky sigh, heartbeat drumming a beat inside her chest, as she feels Josie’s lips press against her own, opening her mouth nervously and feeling the smoke passing to her mouth, she pulls away after a few seconds, coughing a little bit.

“I figured we could finish it like this,” Josie says, shrugging, “c’mon, let’s do it again.”

She repeats the process, this time sucking in more smoke than the last time, and leans over to connect their lips again.

Clarke is ready this time and immediately opens up, reaching up to place a hand on the other girl’s neck, feeling the pulse there.

They do this for a while, sharing the same breath and same bitter smoke, getting closer and closer to each other; Clarke sprawled over Josie’s lap without her having noticed, the other girl caressing her waist under her shirt.

Just when the joint reaches its final end Josephine puts the tip to Clarke’s mouth in invitation, Clarke sucks as much smoke as she can, pulling away when she’s done. Josie puts it away on a pot in the table, while at the same time getting closer to Clarke, opening her mouth and sealing their lips together, they both inhale as much as they can, some of it wisps past their mouths as suddenly Clarke feels a wet slide against her tongue, she pulls away with a gasp, locks eyes with Josie’s hooded ones and what she sees there is enough to make her go back for more, locking their lips firmly and becoming nothing more than slick slides of tongues and bitten lips, the two of them moving so that they lay down on the couch facing each other.

They keep going like that, dragging slightly chapped lips across necks and behind ears, hands reaching under clothes to map out hidden skin. Josephine pulls away on a sigh, making Clarke open her eyes to see why she stopped, what she sees makes her breath catch and her mouth go dry. 

Josie is in the middle of taking off the threadbare tank top she had on before, unveiling tan smooth skin and pink tight nipples atop perky small breasts, throwing the fabric behind her when she’s done. The girl smiles at Clarke when she catches her looking and reaches for the bottom of her shirt intending to rid her off it as well; Clarke suddenly has a moment of clarity now that Josie is not too close to her and all the things that could go wrong if they do this flashes through her mind.

“Wait,” she says, breathlessly, “what about Gabriel and- and me and Bellamy…”

“Shhh,” Josie tells her, putting a finger on top of her lips. “Let’s not think about any of that right now, this is for _us_ , c’mon Clarke, you know you want this, we _both_ do; I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this since you caught me getting off that one time, sometimes I even think about it when I’m with Gabriel, just do this for me, yeah?”

Clarke allows her to pull her shirt off of her and over her head, unsure but too turned on to keep thinking about it, the mention of what she saw that one time heating up her blood; she’s left in a black lace bra which Josie quickly disposes of, letting her breasts bounce free. She makes quick work with her jeans too and Clarke is left laying down in only her boyshort underwear.

“God, Clarke, you’re so hot, I always knew you had the better tits between us,” Josie jokes as she teases Clarke with light touches around her nipples, not touching them and making Clarke desperate with need.

She finally pinches each nipple firmly, drawing a moan from Clarke’s lips; she lies down on the couch again facing Clarke, sliding a thigh in between her legs to put pressure against her cunt, slotting their mouths together, this time in a filthy wet kiss, flicking their tongues against each other’s.

Clarke sucks on Josephine’s tongue as she feels the warmth and pressure of the thigh in between her legs, tightening them around it.

She pulls away from the kiss to breath out a curse and gets distracted with the sight of Josie’s pert breasts, she wants to find out how the girl would react if she dared to put her mouth on them, how her tight nipples would feel against the warmth of her tongue.

“ _Please_ , go ahead, you can do it.”

She looks up, hearing Josie’s wrecked voice, realizing that her staring had not gone unnoticed.

She tentatively puts her hands on Josie’s breast, squeezing lightly, getting the feel of her, rubbing her thumb lightly across her nipple, she feels them harden even more at her touch and she begins to rock against the thigh in between her legs, feeling the wet drag of her cunt against the firm muscle, giving her a dirty rush on her belly.

“I can feel how wet you are, you’re dripping all over my thigh, so fucking hot Clarke.” Josie says in a breathy tone, previous blue eyes now dark with a thin blue circle around them.

Clarke hunches over a little so she can wrap her lips around a nipple, swirling her tongue around it in a circle as it hardens before she gives it a hard suck, letting it go with a wet _pop_ before drawing it in again with her tongue.

“Fuck babe, your mouth feels so good,” Josie takes a hold of Clarke’s hips, squeezing the flesh there and rubbing at the sensitive skin, “I always knew you’d be good at this.” She starts to drag Clarke down onto her leg, pressing up with her thigh as she brings the other girl down.

Clarke lets go of the nipple in her mouth, lips opening on a moan as she starts to move her hips more forcefully with Josie’s help, her clit catches on every stroke, giving her the friction she needs, leaving a wet slick mess on Josephine’s thigh.

“That’s right baby, you got it,” Josie says, feeling the wet slide of Clarke’s panty-covered cunt on her thigh, the wetness dripping through the fabric. “So good, using my leg to get off, so fucking desperate.”

Clarke whines and grinds down even harder, feeling the constant pressure on her throbbing clit, taking Josie’s lips on a filthy hot kiss, hungry for it. Clarke starts to slide on her strokes, her cunt dripping so much slick she wouldn’t be able to find friction if it weren’t for her underwear, and even now she’s struggling with that.

Josie puts two fingers against Clarke’s lower lip, pressing down so her mouth pops open and she can glide them inside, pressing down on her tongue; Clarke hollows her cheeks as she sucks on them, swirling her tongue over them, Josie pulls them out and drags them to Clarke’s breasts, leaving cool traces of saliva as she goes, she takes a nipple in between a thumb and forefinger, twisting it as Clarke gives a whining sound and makes a rough, messy grind.

“Are you close?”

“Uh huh,” Clarke nods frantically, gasping breathlessly, eyes closed as she chases her pleasure, Josie can’t help but to lean in and kiss her, a wet sloppy kiss, drunk on the sounds, smell and sight of her best friend as she feels Clarke’s rhythm begin to stutter.

“Josie.” Clarke gasps out, tearing her mouth away, right on the edge, a whine leaving her throat at how good it feels, “ _Oh please_ , _fuck_.” She moans as she moves back and forth on the leg, Josie flexes it, putting even more pressure against her clit, one hand going to pinch one of Clarke’s nipples and the other going up to press two fingers to her mouth, making her suck on them, giving her something to do as she comes, moans muffled by the fingers in her mouth, hips stuttering as she shudders through it.

Josie runs her hand through her hair as she comes down, the other hand rubbing at her waist soothingly. “You did so good, Clarke, _fuck_ ,” she says, “we should have done that a long time ago.”

Clarke is too drowsy to move, lets herself be petted and praised at by Josie, mind to numb with pleasure to begin thinking about the consequences of what they just did; as Josie starts to push her head down onto her breast so she can suck on her nipple again while at the same time putting one of Clarke’s hands in between her thighs, the intent clear, she decides that regrets and questions can wait for a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
